Coisas entre mim e minha melhor amiga
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Harry e Ginny terminaram, e ela vive perguntando porque ele nunca iniciou o relacionamento com outra pessoa, até que um dia surge uma dúvida, porque não Hermione?Só que, no mesmo dia da dúvida ela rompe com Ron, no que será que vai dar?


_**Coisas entre mim e minha melhor amiga.**_

-----------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (1):** O título não está muito bom, visto que, eu escrevi a fic antes de decidi-lo...Espero que gostem!

Volto com vocês lá em baixo!

_Boa leitura!_

-Apesar do começo, fic totalmente H/Hr!-

_Fanfiction pós-HP e o enigma do príncipe (HBP)._

-------------------------------------------------

Gina é uma mulher louca.

Ok, eu soube disso desde o dia que senti meu estômago virar quando a vi beijando Dino Thomas no meu sexto ano. Mas, ela fica estranha a cada dia que passa. Não, não somos mais namorados, muito pelo contrário nos falamos pouquíssimas vezes por mês, o que de certa forma me deixa estranho cada vez que encontro com ela. Ela sempre tentando me entender, entender porque continuo sozinho, porque nunca procurei ninguém depois dela, visto que eu sou 'Harry Potter!'. Gina é estranha. Ontem, quando eu a encontrei, ocasionalmente n'Toca (havia ido lá pr'pegar um formulário de regulamentação que precisava com Sr.Weasley e também pra'rever Molly, que havia mais de um mês que não lhe falava), quando a vi, pr'variar brigando com Fred por causa de seu 'relacionamento com a doninha quicante', como chamam Malfoy ate hoje, ok, Malfoy é louco, ela também, por isso que eu acho que combinam (tenho_**mesmo**_ que admitir...). Muita bem, ela me reviu, nos 'batemos papo', até ela chegar (de novo) com aquela história...

-Então Harry, ninguém a vista?

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça, claro que havia saído com algumas, mas não disse nada a ela, na verdade a ninguém (a não ser Hermione... Ah! Hermione me faz lembrar a idéia absurda que ela – Gina - teve!).

-Você já pensou... Em...- Ela começou cautelosa.

-Pensei...?

-Oh, ok, Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Outra você quer dizer, pode, pode sim...- afirmei.

-Você já ficou com a Mione?- quase caí de cadeira, com assim? Eu? Hermione? Hermione? Eu? _Aãhn_?

-_Cof,_ _Cof,_ eu... quer dizer... Mione? Erm... Mione? Hermione Granger e… eu?

-Sim - ela assentiu- Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, Harry Potter e Herm-

-Ok, ok já entendi, mas isso é absurdo, Gina! Ela namora o Ron!

-E...?

-'E'? 'E', Ginny, que ele é meu_**melhor **_amigo!

-Mas, eu não perguntei se você já pensou em ficar eu perguntei se você já ficou, é completa e amplamente diferente a menos que... Você pense nisso.

-Gina, você têm problemas, eu... eu não fiquei com ela e nem pen-

-Olá Ginny, a Molly me falou que - - Hermione entrou na sala sem delongas, sua voz estava normal, mas lhe faltava algo... E eu descobri, faltava Rony em seu enlaço –Harry...- ela acrescentou me vendo.

Eu corei e olhei pr'Gina, esperando que a conversa não prosseguisse.

-Oi Mione!- Gina disse e a abraçou, se afastando do abraço ela veio até mim me deu um beijinho no rosto enquanto eu murmurava 'oi'.

-Então...Você não deveria estar trabalhando, ou com Ron?-eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Eu briguei com ele, e tirei o dia de folga -Grande novidade Hermione e Ron brigar -pensei, mas depois notei que era sério porque geralmente quando brigavam, brigavam até o fim, não paravam sem chegarem a uma reconciliação.

-Ah, eh... Mas vocês voltam, eu tenho certeza, vocês se amam e tudo mais...- Gina disse.

A mulher soltou uma risada fungada e disse.

-Até parece! Não, Ginny, desta vez foi sério, não tem mais volta. Ele me traiu.

'Traiu'.

'Traiu'.

_'Ele me traiu'._

Isso não soou nada bem na minha cabeça e eu me levante e fiquei defronte a mulher.

-Ele o quê? Ele te TRAIU!- eu exasperei, ela balançou a cabeça e eu instantaneamente me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com ele há anos atrás...

_---------_

_-Ronald, escute aqui, você ama a Hermione e eu sei, mas se você fazê-la sofrer ou qualquer coisa do tipo você terá um fim pior do que Voldemort, entendeu!- disse no salão comunal da grifinória, ele sorriu e disse._

_-Há! Que isso, Harry! Não vou fazer nada pr'ela, juro, juro._

_-Ron, eu não estou brincando, você é meu amigo e tudo mais, mas eu sei de sua... sua... 'Queda por mulheres' e realmente, por seu bem, espero que não faça isso com Hermione, espero que ela não seja 'mais uma' pr'você!- ele arregalou os olhos, vendo nos meus que eu estava nervoso, praticamente gritando._

_------------_

-Sim, aquele idiota me traiu.Foi por isso que vim aqui, Gina, pra ver com você se eu poderia sabe, ficar uns dias no seu apartamento... Até eu arrumar o meu novamente, já que todas as minhas coisas estão no apartamento do seu irmão...

-Claro, claro Mione! Pode ir e fique o tempo que quiser!- ela disse e a morena a abraçou.

-Hermione. Você está... Bem? Quer dizer... -Perguntei.

-Sim, Harry eu estou ok... Só um pouco cansada...

Eu sorri.

-Gina!- alguém gritou da cozinha.

-Aí caramba! Esqueci a torta no forno!- bateu na testa e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha.

-Mione?- eu me aproximei e sussurrei -Pode contar comigo, viu?- e a abracei, senti-a cravar suas unhas por cima da minha camiseta, mas não reclamei, ela estava precisando de mim, me afastei e olhei seu rosto, rocei meu dedo em sua bochecha e disse. –Agora me diga: Onde o Ron está?

-Eu não sei, em casa talvez, hoje eu dormi na casa de meus pais, não sei dele desde ontem...

Eu assenti.

-Mas, porquê?-ela perguntou.

-Pr'eu ter uma 'conversinha' com ele...- disse sorrindo travesso e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, me afastando -Até mais tarde...

-Harry!- ela segurou meu braço. –Não! Não faça nada! Eu já disse tudo para ele ontem, por favor, não brigue por minha causa...-ela me pediu. Óbvio que eu não lhe dei ouvidos, apenas repeti.

-Até mais, Mione...

----------------------------------------------------------

Claro que devia tê-la escutado. Agora estou com um arranhão no braço e outro em meu rosto, que na noite anterior estava (todo) vermelho. Você pode imaginar como foi a minha 'conversa' com ele, não?

Ok, eu mais bati do que apanhei, mas ao menos minha consciência está limpa (ao contrário do rosto dele), eu a defendi, agora ele nunca mais vai esquecer porque EU fui escolhido pr'derrotar Voldemort. E o espelho vai ser um ótimo aliado para isso.

_**Toc.Toc.Toc.Toc.Toc.**_

Levantei-me do sofá em que estava deitado e fui abrir a porta, me deparei com cabelos castanhos e ondulados avançando em minha direção.

- Harry! – Hermione me abraçou. –Olhe como você está! _Eu_ te avisei para não ir falar com ele de cabeça quente! Mas **não**! Você **não** me escuta! -ela me empurrou até o sofá, fechando a porta com o pé -Olha o que você arrumou! E esse corte no braço todo descoberto! E, e o teu rosto, oh meu Merlin! Céus Harry! Você tem vinte e seis anos! Olha pr'isso! E você nem fez curativo! Deveria ter ido ao hospital, sabia? Isso pode inflamar e se isso acontecer nem sei o que vai fazer! Você sabia que Madame Pomfrey morreu? Você sabe que no St. Mungus (Nota da Autora: é assim que escreve!) existem curandeiros muito piores do que ela um dia pensou em ser? _Hein_? Agora vamos, tire a camisa! Vamos ver o que mais Rony lhe fez!- A olhei atônito, desde que pisou no apartamento não parou de falar um segundo.

-Mione! Não tem mais nenhum hematoma, e ele está bem machucado do que eu! Você deveria estar lá, cuidando dele e não de mim, estou praticamente ileso!- me defendi enquanto a observava seguir para o banheiro.

-Por Merlin, Harry! Eu quero distância daquele trasgo! E, além do mais ele tem a Luna pra cuidar dele!-ela gritou do banheiro.

-Foi com a Luna?

-Sim.- ela disse voltando um monte de apetrechos pr'fazer-me um curativo.

-Sabia que devia ter batido mais!- esmurrei o sofá, ainda sentado, enquanto ela sentava ao meu lado. Ela riu e me avisou.

-Isso deve arder um pouco...-e roçou o algodão no machucado em meu braço.

-_**Aii**_!- eu exclamei e puxei o braço para mim.

-Harry, assim não vai dar... Dê-me seu braço -hesitantemente lhe ofereci meu braço e desta vez quando ela lhe tocou novamente foi tão delicado que eu quase nem senti. Sorri para ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso timidamente, continuando seu trabalho.

Terminando o curativo no braço ela seguiu para o rosto.

-Porque...? _**Ai**_! Ok... Porque você veio pra cá, Mione?

-Oras!- exclamou como se fosse inequívoco -Porque eu sabia que você iria precisar de alguém pr'lhe fazer um curativo, eu lhe conheço... E sei que nem se importaria em fazê-lo - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, se aproximando do meu rosto -E você... Porque foi bater no Rony ontem?

-Porque ele te traiu, ele machucou você... Quer dizer, sentimentalmente...

A mulher sorriu.

-Sabia que ela não me machucou tanto assim? Certo que, ele foi um tapado, ignorante e idiota, mas há mais de um mês eu venho pensando em terminar com ele, isso só foi mais um motivo...-ela riu.

-Sério?Ai!

-Anrrã. Desculpe...

-Então eu bati nele... à toa?

-Hum, também não é assim...-ela disse abaixando-se para pegar mais um algodão -Ele mereceu...-sorriu traquina.

-È, ele mereceu -eu concordei. Ron era um idiota, como alguém em sã consciência trai Hermione Granger! Céus essa é uma Mulher Perfeita! Aãhn? Perfeita? Aquilo me atingiu e eu só pude pensar

"_A mulher perfeita por quem você está apaixonado_".

Prendi a respiração e ela percebeu.

-Calma, já 'ta acabando...- e mexeu no meu cabelo.

Sorri para ela. Estou apaixonado pela ex do meu melhor amigo (ou ex melhor amigo) que, por sinal, é minha melhor amiga!

Ri instantaneamente.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou olhando-me.

-É só que... _Nada_...

-Fala!

-Me lembrei de um fato que Gina me disse, disse que eu pensava em fazer uma "_coisa_".

-Que coisa seria essa?- perguntou interessada, parando de mexer no meu machucado.

-Besteira da Gina...- balancei meus braços, coração disparado.

-Ah! Fala Harry!

-Não...

-Então faça, oras!

-Não posso, não devo...

-Como você sabe? Nunca fez!- ela disse tornando a pegar o algodão.

_"Como eu sei?"._

Perguntei-me perguntando e deduzi que eu, um cara socado pelo amigo, não tinha nada a perder. Então, quando ela estava aproximando seu braço do meu rosto novamente com a mão cheia de algodão eu segurei seu pulso e murmurei.

-_**Então-eu-vou-fazer**_...

-O qu

Aproximei-me lentamente dela e encostei seus lábios nos meus, estar apaixonado pela melhor amiga é uma coisa clichê, eu sei, quer dizer, ainda mais quando a melhor amiga é Hermione Jane Granger...

Seus lábios formigaram com o contato e ela ofegou surpresa, o braço que antes ia à direção do meu rosto agora estava em meu pescoço, o algodão entre seus dedos, pressionado fortemente, seu outro braço ganhou vida até meus cabelos me fazendo uma carícia doce e ao mesmo tempo selvagem, uma das minhas mãos estava perdida em seus cabelos e a outra estava na cintura dela, inclinamos a cabeça para o lado, evitando que os narizes se tocassem e quebramos a barreira do beijo 'doce e amigável' pulando para a parte do beijo 'selvagem e dependente', as línguas exploravam nossas bocas, nos deixando cada vez mais sem fôlego e ao mesmo tempo extasiados, naquele momento descobrimos um universo alternativo, somente nosso, eu Harry, ela Hermione. Quando rompemos o beijo ela estava praticamente sentada no meu colo, eu ainda de olhos fechados a ouvi suspirar.

-Era, bem... Era isso...- eu disse e ela sorriu.

-É... Harry eu... Não te disse o outro motivo por que estava um mês pensando em romper com Ron...

-Qual é, então...?

-Estou... _Gostando de você_...-murmurou.

A tomei com o olhar, passando minha mão em seu rosto, ela se arrepiou e eu lhe disse.

-Eu também...

-Mas, não quero que nada mude e...-

-E...?

-Prefiro que isso fique e sigilo, quer dizer, se iniciarmos algo agora...-ela desviou o olhar. Olhei surpreso para ela, depois de tudo ela acha que possa haver a possibilidade de eu não querer nada com ela? Ah... Só em sonho (ou melhor, _pesadelo_...).

-Podemos... Namorar escondido, o que acha?-lhe perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Ora, estamos parecendo dois adolescentes que tem de namorar escondido por causa dos pais... – ela terminou de falar fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

-_Mas,_ - comecei tentando colocar "na mesa" os verdadeiros motivos para que nosso (futuro) relacionamento fosse dessa forma.

-Eu adoraria -sorrindo novamente, ela me beijou. E eu descobri que estava – _**mesmo**_ - querendo fazer isso há tempos. E foi assim, simples assim, que decidi que as coisas entre mim e minha melhor amiga seriam bem diferentes dali pra frente.

Afinal, Gina não é uma mulher tão louca assim.

**F-I-M.**

* * *

Nota da Autora (2): _POF!_

E aí? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado!

Isso veio em uma tarde de sábado e eu não pude deixar de escrever..._(risos)._

Amei escrever sobre a briga, porque, caí entre nós, ele (_Ron_) está precisando de uma surra faz tempo, não é? Não sei se vcs gostaram, mas se não é só ignorar a parte da briga ou imaginar que em vez do Ron e o Krum, mas se vc gostar do Krum, bom aí eu não tenho idéia.

_Risos._

É, eu odeio o Rony assim como todos os outros Weasley's (menos os gêmeos, '_**bvio**_), quero mais é que eles morram! Longe do Harry e da Hermione, claro!

_Mais risos._

Valeu por lerem, espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de reviews, _hein_!

"**Sorry**" pelos erros, mas euainda estou procurando**_deseperademente _**uma Beta.

_**Muitos Beijos e Bye!**_

_**Nathyyy**_


End file.
